Demons and Angels Were Never Meant to be
by Queen of Eternal Darkness
Summary: Yami's a Demon and Anzu's an angel. They fall in love buh will the laws of Heavan and Hell keep them apart?? Yami/Anzu
1. Will You Be Here Tomorrow?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami: Great what is this borring story gonna be about?  
  
Authoress: Umm that's for me to know..  
  
Yami: And you too find out.  
  
Authoress: That is soo right. Yami's gonna be a demon and Anzu is an Angel  
  
Anzu: O.....K! weird Authoress  
  
Yami: No Dark Magician in this story right??  
  
Authoress: Correct!!!  
  
Yami: Yay!! I love you Authoress  
  
Anzu: No you don't you love me..right??  
  
Yami: Oh yea I forgot hehe sorry Anzu.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In Hell ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami's Point Of View  
  
Oh my Ra Hell is so borring. I'm gonna go bother the Angels in Heaven hehehe. The best thing that I can do is getting myself Killed!!!! ( I'm wondering why Yami wants to be killed by the Angels that is so weird)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In Heaven ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu's Point Of View  
  
Damn I am soooo borred I'm gonna pick some flowers and pretend I'm a mortal ( Wondering why she wants to pretend she is a mortal and aren't angels suppose to be good? Weird )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ On Earth ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami's Point of View  
  
Damn who is that pretty girl? He thought. I better not show her I'm a demon, I hid my wings and gently crept towards her. "AHHHHHHHHHH" She shrieked. " Wait wait" I said. She fell on her back and looked terrified. I'm sorry I said gently trying not to scare her. I helped her pick up the flowers. I'm very sorry I said again. It's okay she managed to say. What's your umm name?? Oh my name is Anzu Princess of the He-.. I mean I'm just Anzu. What's your name she asked?? My name in Yami Prince of H-... umm I mean I'm Yami. Ummm Yami why were you sneaking around me? Ummmm well Anzu I thou-thought you were ummm really pretty and Ummmm. You wanted to see me a little closer and you didn't want me to know your there right? She asked. Y- yea I'm sorry I sneaked around you I-I wasn't brave enough to speak to you face to face and I'm very sorry about that I said bowing. Like I said before it's okay Yami. She smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. I just stood there like a statue just staring at her. She giggled and kissed me on the other cheek. I fell to the soft ground staring at her. She giggled again and started to pick some flowers. All I could do was stare at her. She continued to pick flowers until the evening. Then she suddenly stopped (wanna know why? It's because Demons or Angels are only allowed to be humans for 16 hours) I have to go Yami. Wait Anzu will you be here tomorrow? Yes I will Yami. The she walked away. I then transformed back into a demon and flew away to Hell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In Hell ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami's best friend Joey asked him "Where in the Hell have you been Yami?" Somewhere. Somewhere? He asked. Somewhere ain't good enough for me. Give me a specific place Yami. SOMEWHERE JOEY NOW STOP BOTHERING ME YOU DEMON (some how Yami forgot that Joey was actually a demon already). Good one Yami *Laughing out loud*. Grrrr I thought Joey is always like that. *Sigh* Anzu is soo pretty I thought I cant get her out of my mind. I-I think I actually lo-lov... No no I'm a demon, Demons don't love mortals (Anzu IS NOT a mortal) I thought why me?? (Joey is still Laughing at Yami) Okay Joey you can stop now a cold voice answered. *Gasp* Magician of Black Chaos I'm sorry. It's okay Joey please leave I must speak with Yami. Joey bowed and Left..........  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami: Did the Magician of Black Chaos find out I like Anzu??  
  
Authoress: Dunno  
  
Yami: HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW YOU MADE UP THE WHOLE FREAKING STORY.  
  
Authoress: Hehe you'll find out soon enough in the next chapter of course hehehehe  
  
Yami: Oh Ra the suspense. Please don't do this to me please don't Authoress please.  
  
Authoress: Tell them to give me 5 or more reviews Okay??  
  
Yami: Okay People please give the Authoress 5 or more reviews so she can update PLEASE!!!  
  
Sorry if it's too short or hard to read 


	2. Getting a Girlfriend and a Secret almost...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH  
  
DM: Why are you continuing this?  
  
Authoress: Dunno  
  
DM: Oh come on tell me  
  
Authoress: Well people I mean some people want me to update so okay? Does that explain all?  
  
DM: Am I coming into this story??  
  
Authoress: Yea  
  
DM: YAY!!!!  
  
Yami: Authoress you said tha-that Dark Magician won't be in the story.  
  
Authoress: would you be angry if I said I lied to you?  
  
Yami: No..  
  
Authoress: Fine I lied to you.  
  
Yami: Please??? *Giving Authoress puppy eyes*  
  
Authoress: Sorry......Puppy eyes don't work on me  
  
Yami: PPllleeeaaassseeee????  
  
Authoress: Weellll.... ummm no  
  
Yami: Come on please??? I'm begging you.  
  
Authoress: How about this Dark Magician gets a small part.  
  
Yami: No, No, No part 4 Dark Magician.  
  
Authoress: Grrr... Small part hes your older brother and that's final.  
  
Yami: *Sniff, Sniff*  
  
Authoress: Wimp (No offense to Yami lovers) Now getting on with the story.  
  
A special thanks to all the people who reviewed for me ....Thank You....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Demon's And Angels Were Never Meant To Be~~  
Yami's Point of View  
  
I watched Joey as he left. Yes Magician of Black Chaos? I asked. Yo little brother father wants to talk to you. Fine and don't call me little Brother. Why not little brother? Caussseee.... I'm old. Not older then me, I'm the Older then Dark Magician, his girlfriend, and you Yami. So I get the honorable privilege of calling Dark Magician, his girlfriend, and you little. I ignored him and entered the throne room. I kneeled before my Father the Dark Sage and my mother Another Dark Magician girl. Yes Father? Hello Yami I just wanted to ask you..  
  
My heart started to beat really fast Please don't let him know about Anzu please I thought begging myself.. Do you have any particular girl you like? You are old enough to find a girlfriend. *phew* I thought Thank Ra he didn't find out, that was really close though. Well father I don't have any girl particular in my mind but thank you anyway. Well then your mother and I will have to find one for you then he said cheerfully. I couldn't say no to him again I thought. Thank you father I bowed. My dear husband my mother interrupted Why don't we let Yami choose his own girlfriend? I looked up and smiled at her. She winked back at me. Of course my love anything you wish. Thank you father thank you mother. No problem Yami she answered all the girls will be waiting for you tomorrow. So run along we have to report the news to every girl.....................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In Heaven ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu's Point of View  
  
Anzu?? Where have you been. No where Gemini Elf no where at all. Anzu you're not telling me something.. I'm your best friend tell me I promise you I won't tell your parents. Tell us what?? a voice asked behind us. Gemini Elf turned around and saw Anzu's Parents Fairy's Gift and Judge Man. (ummm bad pairs I just couldn't think of any other monsters sorry) Gemini Elf bowed nothing My King And My Queen we were just talking. Silence Gemini Elf. So Anzu what were you not going to tell us? *Silence* So Anzu?? ANZU answer me now. *more silence* ANZU ANSWER ME NOW. Father I-it's just tha-that.. it's just that you?? He asked. Father I'm in Love ....... ........TO BE CONTINUED.......  
  
Yami: Is Anzu gonna tell??  
  
Authoress: Dunno  
  
Yami: .....Please, please tell me  
  
Authoress: Sorry no can do sorry again.  
  
Yami: Lemme guess you want 5 more reviews to update right?  
  
Authoress: Right  
  
Yami please give the Authoress 5 or more reviews so she can update please  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note: Special thanks to the people who gave me reviews  
  
Thankz!!!!!!! 


	3. Hidden Love

Chapter 3- Hidden Love Discovered?  
  
DM: Why am I here?  
  
Authoress: How should I know?  
  
DMG: I am really pretty rite?  
  
Yami: guess so  
  
DM: Whatever  
  
Authoress: Whatever  
  
DMG: GRRR Say yes  
  
DM: yes  
  
Yami: Yes  
  
Authoress: No, no way Marik you are not gonna be in this story  
  
Marik: Pleaaassseee???  
  
DMG: WHAT DID YOU SAY??!?!!  
  
Authoress: I said no.. *looking confused*  
  
DMG: *strangles Authoress*  
  
Yami: *sigh* That means I'll havta do the disclamier The girl being strangled over there does not own anything  
  
DM: thanks to all the pplz who reviewed:  
  
Uhhh check the list..  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Purple Queen, S A K U R A, NocturnalQueen, tommygurl, y_sunfire, thecelticguardianismine, eunice, and Leigh  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Note: Also the Authoress is VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY Sorry she took so long to update  
  
DM: Now lets get on with the story  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Demons And Angels were Never Meant to be  
  
Anzu's Point of View  
  
Father I fell in love w-w-w-with .. a-a- I tried to say it but I was stopped. Who? Anzu? My father asked me gently. I fell in love w-w-with.. ummmm (Authoress: Why is it soo hard to confess love?) a-a m-m-mortal I said in a whisper. Then my mother spoke well I guess falling in love with a mortal is better then a demon she said. Why mother? I asked. No reason my father interrupted sharply glaring at my mother. Uhhh .I wasn't sure what to say. Tomorrow we shall visit this mortal my father said breaking the silence. Yes father I answered smiling may I tell him today? Of course my darling he answered then walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ In Hell ~  
  
A Maid's Point of View  
  
Yami? Yami wake up ~ snoree ~ I really hate doing this to him but. I got a bucket of water. Yami you better wake up or you're gonna get wet. ~ Snoree ~ *Sigh* Why do I even bother? ~ Sloshh ~ (Water pouring down on Yami)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami's Point of View  
  
AHHHHHHH!!!! Mizu why did you do that? Maybe cause you didn't wake up she snapped at me. Whatever I muttered go away. Fine Prince Yami, the girls are waiting for you downstairs she said snapping again. Yea, yea mindless b**** I muttered. What did you say? She said narrowing her eyes at me. Oh nothing I said innocently. Good she said and left. Stupid maid I muttered as I tried to put my clothes on. After I got myself dressed and went to meet my father who apparently was not in a good mood and was yelling at everyone he saw. About time you came my father said snapping at me. Sorry father I overslept I said and bowed in the corner of my eyes I saw Mizu smirk at me. When I lifted my head up I stuck out a tongue at her (Authoress: How immature. ). My father gave me a look and told me to see if I liked any of these girls. Yes Arigatou father I answered and started looking at the line of girls. Nope, Nope, Nope, Nope still Nope, get a life girl, Nope, Nope, Nope, and still no I thought. *Sigh* I wish Anzu was here.. I thought silently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Yami's Father Point of View ~  
  
Hmm so Yami you fallen in love with a mortal girl. Oh well better then an angel I thought silently. Stop! I yelled everyone looked at me. Everyone Leave this room except for Yami I commanded. (Note Yamis father can read minds lolz)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Yami's Point of View ~  
  
Wonder what happened I thought happily. Yami you're in love with a mortal right? My father asked me. My jaw opened in surprise. Uhhhh.. No father I am not in love with a mortal I replied nervously. Do not lie to me Yami my father said coldly I can read your mind you know. WHAT!?!?! I screamed JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE KING DOESN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO READ MY MIND. I apologize Yami I just wanted to know who you are in love with so I could've helped you my father said. *Sigh* Father I am in love with a mortal (Authoress: Yea that's what you think hehehe) I admitted. We'll meet her tomorrow Yami my father said in his commanding voice. Yes father may I go and tell her? Yes Yami of Course he said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ In the Meadows ~  
  
Yami's Point of View  
  
I saw Anzu there picking flowers. ANZU! ANZU! I yelled. Hi Yami she said. Anzu I told my parents about you and they wanted to meet you I said. Mines too Anzu replied sadly. What's wrong? I asked. Oh nothing she replied. Uhh Anzu are you sure? I asked. Yea it's okay she replied then she suddenly pulled my hand and said let's swim. S-Swim? I said. Yea silly she said smiling. Ummmm.. I said. Oh so I see your afraid Anzu said. ME? AFRAID? No way Anzu I said. Then why are you pale? She asked. Oh fine I am scared I said. C'mon let me teach you Yami she said begging me. Okay I said agreeing after Anzu used her puppy eyes on me. Are you gonna swim in all those clothes?? She asked me cause you might drown. Fine. I said and took off my shirt (Authoress: Will someone tell me why I said that?) to reveal a well- formed chest ( Authoress: God please erase this PLEASE!!). Then I jumped into the water. AHHHH!! Anzu screamed shark!!. She jumped on me and hugged me tightly around my waist. Don't worry I said and hugged her back. I blushed a little at our closeness. We played there for the rest of the day until Anzu pulled me out. Yami I have to tell you something she said seriously. Me too Anzu I answered you go first. Yami I'm a-a- I'm a-a An- ........To Be Continued.........  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
DMG: Is she gonna tell?? is she?  
  
DM: Hell yea  
  
Authoress: uhhh. Just wait and see  
  
DM: ...  
  
DMG: Okay please R/R for the Authoress  
  
Note: I'm very sorry if the story was short I'll make it longer next time 


	4. Almost Discovered

Chapter 4: Almost Discovered  
  
Authoress: Thankz to the pplz who reviewed  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1. Black Mistress  
  
2. Maytel  
  
3. Tk Macintosh  
  
4. Dark Magician Girl2k2  
  
5. Ari-chan  
  
6. K.C. Whitestar  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Authoress: Well tanx for reviewing  
  
Yami: Now getting on with the story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Demons And Angels Were Never Meant to Be  
  
Anzu's Point of View  
  
"I'm an-an-an-an-.. Gomen nasi Yami I can't tell you yet gomen nasi.." I apologized.  
  
"Nah it's okay" he said.  
  
Then I felt a little jerk in my body.  
  
"Oh no I thought I'm turning back to an angel. better go now".  
  
"Gomen nasi Yami but I have to go I said apologizing again.  
  
It's alright he answered.  
  
I smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek.  
  
He blushed a little bit.  
  
I then walked away from him and when I was sure he couldn't see me anymore I turned back to an angel and flew back to my home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami's point of View  
  
I watched her as she walked away. I then recalled my wings as soon as I was sure Anzu couldn't see me. I quickly flew back to hell  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ At Hell ~  
  
Yami! One of my brothers said calling to me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Want to go scare some humans?"  
  
My brother Dark Magician asked.  
  
Okay I answered and followed them.  
  
I flew back to earth with my brothers.  
  
"Hey look there's an angel helping a human" Dark Magician pointed out.  
  
Hmm I thought that angel looks a lot like Anzu..  
  
"Hellooo?? Earth to Yami?? Angel at 12:00!! Helloo??" Dark Magician said waving a hand in my face.  
  
"Huh what happened?? Where's the angel?" I asked.  
  
Dark Magician slapped his hand on his forehead and shook his head.  
  
You idiot he snapped that b**** is right in front of you.  
  
Huh? I said turning around "where is she?".  
  
You baka Dark Magician exclaimed in front of you.  
  
I looked in front of me and saw a beautiful angel that had a slight resemblance to Anzu.  
  
I just turned back to Dark Magician.  
  
"Uhh what do you expect me to do??" I asked looking confused.  
  
Dark Magician looked so surprised. Yami a-are you okay??  
  
My other brother Magician of Black Chaos asked me looking concerned.  
  
I'm fine I snapped.  
  
There was some uncomfortable silence. Dark Magician decided to speak up let's go back to H-Hell.  
  
Everyone silently agreed and flew back to their home except for me I wanted to learn more about this angel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Somewhere Someday Some place Okay, Okay it's heaven ~  
  
Anzu's Point of View  
  
Ah I'm so bored I thought playing around with my hair. Might as well go to earth and help some pplz.  
  
I flew down to earth and helped heal some sick people. Then I suddenly sensed some demons around me.  
  
I turned to see a group of demons arguing in mid-air and there was a demon that had a slight resemblance to Yami.  
  
God I won't stand a chance around a group of demons I can only pray that they will leave I thought trying to ignore the demons.  
  
After a few minutes I turned to see if the demons were there.  
  
They were no where to be seen.  
  
I sighed in relief and finished healing the people.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami's Point of View  
  
I concealed myself in the air to prevent the angel from seeing me.  
  
Okay It's all better now the angel said cheerfully.  
  
Thank you the person said shyly.  
  
The angel smiled and kissed the person gently and quickly flew up in the sky.  
  
I quickly followed her and cast a spell so she would be trapped.  
  
Huh?? She said looking confused.  
  
I revealed myself and stared at her.  
  
Who are you? she asked looking scared.  
  
I didn't answer and just looked at her.  
  
There was some silence between us then finally I sighed slowly and broke the spell then flew back to hell.  
  
(okay that was weird wasn't that ;p)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ At hell ~  
  
I sighed slowly again and flew to my room and fell asleep...  
  
When I woke up again I wasn't in my room anymore  
  
... To Be continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: God this chapter sucked really bad.  
  
Yami: Hell Yea  
  
Authoress: Sorry for not updating for so long and for this stupid chapter. Plz R/R for this stupid crappy chapter. The next chapter will be better I promise.. Just R/R for me 


	5. IMPORTANT NOTEE

Authoress: Hey everyone I'm sorry but I lost interest in Continuing Demons And Angels Were Never Meant to be. I might Continue when Tofu continue his/her (I dunno if boy or girl... plx no offense I really don't know) story which is "I Hate You Or Do I" that might take a while.. Sorrys... Well anyway tell me if he/she updates it if he/she does then I'll try to update this story thank you  
  
Note: Please don't take ANYTHING in this not for anything bad .. I'm sorry 


End file.
